Through The Rain
by tatteredroses
Summary: Season 3 Dark Angel. Starts off at the end of Freak Nation; Max sacrifices herself for those she loves and pays the price. Alex and Logan join unwilling forces to find Max and bring her back to her former self entering a race of their lives against White
1. Lost

This takes place after the Freak Nation episode of Dark Angel.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plot ideas just expressing my imagination!

Story:

The chain link gates protecting Terminal City groaned with the weight of angry protesters and screams echoed through the entire expanse. It had been a long week of defending her family but Max fought diligently for their freedom. Meetings with press were held on a daily basis answering the same questions and falling even further from equality. There were many sleepless nights that Max watched over her friends pondering lifes ultimate questions; why was I brought here, why do I exist? It was times like these that she wished she didn't exist.

"Max? Hey, you're supposed to go meet with the Mayor today everyones waiting outside."

Max blinked herself back to reality and came downstairs with the others. This was their main meeting place and where they worked for hours on computers with Logan so they could contact others like them. There wasn't many people around during this time of night, a few scurried back and forth frantically hooking up cables but otherwise there was an eerie silence in the air.

Tonight was an important night. A late night rendezvous with the Mayor of Seattle and his chief of staff would be the closest chance to sway the public she could ever get, and tonight they would make a deal. Max was not leaving that meeting until some kind of reconciliation had been made for the people of Terminal City, it was her responsibility to make sure of that.

"I have a mic for you to wear so we can hear whats going on," Logan said quietly as he handed her a package, "and Max?"

"Yeah, yeah, be careful. I know." Max rolled her eyes and sent a sarcastic smile in his direction before exiting the building.

Rain drizzled lightly on her face as she stepped into the bright lights and cameras. Slowly and cautiously she approached the gates and stepped outside into a path made by several policemen; at the end of the cops stood the Mayor. With one deep breath Max walked forward, shielding her eyes from the cameras and hopping inside the black limo waiting for her, the Mayor and colleague shortly after.

"If you don't mind me introducing myself, my name is Robert Calloway," he stated while shaking her hand firmly, "and you are the beautiful Max Guvera, speaking on behalf of the Transgenics."

Max nodded, "Yes, sir. I do not mean to be jumping right into it but it has been a long tiring week with no results on our behalf. I am aware that you have called this meeting, so what can I help you with?"

"Well Miss Guvera, we are under the understanding that in a position such as yours, you would be willing to take any offer we give you," he said flatly, lighting a cigar, "If you'd like to cut to the chase I'm the best person to take to. I have come into some information, and would like to propose a deal."

The way he was talking sent a shiver down Max's spine but she knew she needed to stand her ground. "We are open to listen, Mr. Calloway. However I cannot guarantee any progress until I have heard your proposal."

"Simple: I am willing to pull the protesters and press. I will not condone the mutants entering our cities so as long as they remain in Terminal city. Once they leave the grounds I am not responsible for what happens to them."

A silence fell over everyone as Max gathered her thoughts. This deal seemed a bit too good to be true. Pulling everyone off and away? "And what do you want from us?"

"Again, a simple answer!" he smiled wickedly and handed her some paperwork, " We want YOU."

"Deal."

The microphone went dead.

*

The rain gently beat a tune of sorrow on Logan's new apartment window; it had been a mere three years since Max's break and entry into his suave bachelor pad and oh had he wished that day could repeat itself. Staring through the rain, he yearned for his mysterious angel to return, to be with him. Lately, days seemed to blur together because Logan had still been gathering enough equipment to continue his Eyes Only regime. Maybe then, just then, he would be able to send his forbidden love a message, a message to come home. ..

Max had been gone for almost five months now. In Terminal City that was along time because five months ago the entire existence of its occupants had been in jeopardy, and thanks to their leader, Max, they were living by the day. Who knew when the humans would decide to invade and terminate them completely? There had been no recent news, and the only mutants who were able to venture out of the city were the X series. God knows what American's would do if they saw a scaly orange guy with gills walking the streets—and they were not about to test it, the last thing they wanted was another attack. The first thing they wanted was Max and Alec promoted himself for the job. Although they both had issues with one another, that had changed, at least for Alec. Max was the one woman that was on his mind, lingering through his head and running through his blood. He hated her for so long, and yet he always came back to help, and the handsome X-5 would not have Logan involved in his search and he had never been more of a nerd with a computer to him, and now Logan was in the way of his dream. What that dream was, Alec didn't even know, but he knew Max was involved, if only he ever found her. Days passed, and months dragged by without a trace, a clue, or a scent. The only way he would be able to find her was with help; annoying, geeky, Max-obsessed help.

Alec turned the handle to Logan's new nest. It was what he expected, lavish but low key and out of the public transportation routes. He always was safe. He thought bitterly as he found the door locked and dead-bolted. It was then he realized what day it was, and a plan came to mind. The lithe form of the X-5 soon swung through the window (why he had it open during a storm, he didn't know) and landed behind his wheelchair with a feather like sound. Logan had stored away his leg contraptions, only to be brought out when Max returned. Until then, he didn't mind the company of the cold steel against his legs.  
"Nice pad, too bad we didn't have those where I live," Alec commented, while taking the place in, "But radiation and garbage work for me too."

Logan turned around, his hopes diminishing, "No sign of her, huh? I was actually just hoping she'd be coming through that window. I am not giving up, I know she's here somewhere, and once I get my mainframe up and running…"

"Cool it, Log. How can you believe that Max will break into your apartment? She doesn't even know where the hell you moved to. The first place she would show up is terminal city and you know it. Now, I know I told you off a couple months ago," he paused and looked sincerely at him, "but I am willing to get what you need so we can find this bitch and unlock those drawings on her back. We both know its significance and it's only a matter of time before White's goonies find her. Way I see it, is with your gadgets, and my brawn, we'll find her in know time."

"I guess we have to put our testosterone aside. I'll do it." Logan handed Alec a paper listing the few items he needed before he was back up and running. "If you can get me these, I don't care how, by Friday night Max should be safe with us."

And with that note, Alec nodded and exited quietly. Poor guy, he thought. Logan was a mess, his hair was long and messy, his beard: more scruffy than normal, but what Alec didn't understand was why on earth did he still care for the girl? She lied to him, she chose her family over him, and most important, one skin to skin touch would murder the fellow! Moving on seemed like his best bet, but perseverance kept his love alive. But did Max still love him back?

Later that night, Alec returned, hands full of equipment and sporting a sly grin. "Got this stuff nice and easy. Seattle just isn't the same, I robbed about four places and none had alarms or security of any kind," he grinned, "wasn't any fun without the challenge. Now, let's get this shit up and hunt down our heroic gal."

Logan had been surprised, Alec had never been more eager to help and even so, he didn't expect everything to be in his hands in less than twenty-four hours. Without a word the computer genius hooked up the final ingredients to his database, and in about an hour had his mainframe back and better than ever. "I'll start by searching her name, maybe they have something we can start with at least: newspaper articles, government reports, journals, anything.." He typed the name MAX GUVERA into his computer and pressed search, which returned zero results. "Damnit. Her entire record is gone, it's as if they completely wiped her out."


	2. Chances

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I apologize about some of the grammar issues, it's been a while since I've written stories like these due to going to school for science haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave your comments/critiques!

Cut to: Underground Office in Sector 8

"What do you MEAN you can't find her!?"

Ames White's voice echoed through the dampened halls and through the ears of his team. It had been several months since they had come up with anything related to X5452. Connections were the main thing that the sour-faced detective lost when he was publicly fired by his peers but his also lost most of his normal life.

Things weren't so good for Ames since the night Max had kicked his ass; living in dire conditions underground with a bunch of revved up cultists wasn't exactly his version of having the good life. He also lost a lot of his credit with the group for too much exposure, so he was confined to hunting dead end leads on their most prized treasure: Max.

It felt as though she was mocking him with her perfect DNA, feline induced abilities, and tough guy attitude but the most puzzling thing to him was her relation to their ancient breeding cult. Sandeman must have some amazing plans for her and Ames was not about to let anyone else on the planet find out what they were. The tribal markings and scripting that laced her filthy transgenic body were the key: nothing was going to stop him from capturing her.

"I want every corpse, every speck of dust, and every hair checked for evidence of her whereabouts, do you scumbags understand?" he growled, circling the desks anxiously. "I want some information by tomorrow night: no sleeping, no eating, I don't even want to hear you breathing until you come up with something."

And with that, he left for temple.

**

Alec paced the floor in Logan's lonely apartment impatiently. It had been over two weeks since they had the computers up and running and still no sign of Max. Any leads they thought they uncovered were redundant and had led them nowhere. Terminal City was falling to shambles around them.

"Logan, we really need to find her. Obviously whatever she has become a part of is new and bigger than both us and White, are you sure you have tried searching everything?"

"Yes. Every picture, every alias, every known location-- she's been has been wiped," Logan replied dryly through bloodshot eyes. "I honestly don't know where to go from here. Maybe you should hit the streets and see if you can hear anything from anyone..right now that's about as much as we can do until we get a name."

"Right. Seattle nightlife it is..not that I know what or who I'm looking for.. or even where to start.. but I'll let you know if I hear anything.."

**

Alec found a quiet spot at the most popular bar in Seattle: Tango. It was owned by one of the big shot mobsters in town and was the happening spot for the most notorious individuals because of their tight security and low-profile attitude. Private booths and secluded bar fronts were the key meeting spots for the kind of people Alec thought he ought to be checking out and thankfully for him, his increased hearing allowed him to eavesdrop from a safe distance away.

His ears tingled at the sound of two men discussing genetics. It was a heated debate over Manticore's influence on the scientific world: how it changed since it's discovery and how they were learning so much from them. The one man, who identified himself as Dr. Gregory Hilden proposed that their studies were advantageous and the beginning to a new world while his opposer, Dr. Brian Chance argued the ethics of the experiments. It was all very vague and it was clear they were talking in code but the very thought of genetic experiments sent a chill down Alec's spine.

After the two had finished their drinks they exited in opposite directions. Alec followed carefully behind Dr. Hilden as he made his way down an alley and to his Lexus which was parked out of view from the road. Alec knew he should have hidden in the shadows but as always he followed his brawn instead of brain and stepped between the doctor and his car.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Hilden said flatly, as if this had happened to him before. " My body guards are in the car I don't think you want to rob me."

Two bulky men approached Alec, and he took them out swiftly and efficiently.. There was no time for games. "In the bar I heard you talking about Manticore and experiments. I want information."

"I have no idea what your talking about. I'm just an MD, nothing more, nothing less I--." Gregory said, but before he could finish his entire sentence Alec had his face pressed against the hood of his car, his arms held roughly behind his back.

"I'm not kidding around. I know over one hundred ways to make you talk, so I suggest you spill before I show you number two." Alec grunted angrily, pressing his face harder into the car.

The doctor winced, "Okay, okay. I am a scientist too, I study genetics at the University of Seattle. We are using Manticore science to clone plant-life with the students I know its controversial stuff I understand that you may not agree with our science but it is the way of the future, and the students need to learn this."

"Manticore was burned down almost two years ago how the HELL do you get your hands on Manticore science! Who else knows about this?" Alec began to grow angry at the mention of his creators name.

"Easy: it was a government run operation. Not many people know much about it because they did highly secretive genetic testing, but once the experiments escaped there was not much more they could hide. The government has released some of it's higher learnings and has offered it to a select group of individuals; unfortunately I was not one of the lucky few."

Alec turned the man around to face him, a sense of desperation in his voice, "Who did those studies go to?"

"The highest bidder, of course. The government was looking for a new namesake and a place to start over, so they invited the worlds best scientists to a private auction. I was chosen but I was easily outbid. It's a shame really, all that transgenic coding and modifications went to one rich bastard and disappeared. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this, but considering your threat I'm sure I have no other choice," he gulped, "I honestly can't tell you more because I don't know. My nights are numbered."

Alec released the man silently, fully aware that there would be people out for the mans head, nothing seemed to matter anymore except the mission: Max.

He mounted his bike and hit the throttle hard in the direction of Logan's.


	3. Hope Rising

i(I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm leaving this chapter short because the next one is going to be a bit longer!)/i

Logan was grateful that Alec had managed to get some information, but he worried that it wasn't enough. He spent hours searching records and police files and found nothing. Maybe he wasn't meant to find her. Logan shook his head and slammed his hands on his desk, the sound vibrating through the empty apartment. He had to find her, he loved her.

Three hours later he shook himself awake, keyboard key indents in his forehead. Alec had been long gone, off drinking like he usually did on a day that ended in Y. Unlike Alex Logan thought of himself as a different man. Someone who did the best they could with what they had to do some good in the world, while Alec wasted his gifts on sleeping with every woman in Seattle and sampling every sip of whiskey. It was funny that he found himself constantly pointing out how different Alec was from him, in fact he was a bit jealous of the fool by times too. This was necessary as they both found themselves fighting towards a common goal: Max.

"I'll bring you home Max," he whispered to his computer screen. It was only a matter of time before they found something new. His fingers began flying across the keys, searching for information on this alleged group of elite scientists.

Manticore had been taken down, and in its ashes built back up. Hell, he didn't know if Max was even a part of it but he prayed that she was there. It was only a matter of time before he found what he needed, he just needed to find the right database and-- "JACKPOT!," he jumped out of his chair, almost spilling his coffee. In front of him were the names of the Elite Seven, the scientists eligible to put a bid out for Manticores technology.

With a few more hours of digging and two cups of coffee later Logan had narrowed it down to a wealthy award winning scientist by the name of Dr. Jack Inglewood. He was the best candidate to be the highest bidder and his recent activities seemed the most suspicious. Logan printed out his specs along with his picture and handed it to Alec when he rushed in.

"It seems Mr. Inglewood has purchased a large piece of land in Sector Four. It's abandoned but rumored to have three old industrial buildings on the lot. Along with his renowned research on the distinction of genes through evolution, he is a major player in the government, holding a place in the Mayor's office of assholes." Logan gave Alec a hopeful look as he wrote down the coordinates of the property.

"So you think this guy is bad news? I mean he seems to fit the bill but how do we know he's got our girl?" Alec shrugged. He tried hard not to let Logan know that he was ready to kill anyone he needed to get to Max. He found himself getting more worked up as every second ticked by. Through their hatred for each other he found friendship, someone who understood him and how he worked.

"I've found utility bills for one of the buildings—someone's using it and judging by the way they're keeping it discrete I'm guessing they aren't planting daisies. Alec I know we've been wrong before but I've waited months to come up with something like this," he paused, pulling up a map on the computer, "this is the building the records are coming from. It's too far into the country to be able to get a satellite image so we're going to have to do it the old fashion way."

Alec grabbed a gun from Logan's cabinet and loaded it. "Good. I'll get some of the X5's together and we'll go investigate. I'll try to keep in touch as much as I can and I hope to god when I step back in this room I'll have your girl."

Logan sighed and watched him leave. "Me too"


	4. Found

**Hey everyone, glad you liked the last few chapters I look forward to hearing from you.. you're thoughts are welcomed and appreciated. :) **

Alec had managed to gather three other X5's to help him with his mission. It was dangerous coming out of the city but they were willing to risk their lives for the woman that saved their own months ago. Like Alec, they held Max on a pedestal. She was the only one that saw through her genetic material enough to know she was still human, she was a leader, a friend and a damn good looking one at that.

The building had been right where Logan had told them. There were no guards outside, no security cameras, no light; if there were any people inside they went out of their way to make it look abandoned.

Alec signaled for the three to surround the building as he climbed up the ladder leading to the roof. It was eerie enough that the building had no outward signs of life, breaking and entering had never been so easy. These scientist jerks seemed willing to risk a lot in order to stay low, he thought to himself.

Locating the roof access he and another X5 circled it cautiously. Even with his advanced hearing there seemed to be no movement going on in the room below, so they dropped down into the darkness. It was dusty and damp. Clearly no signs of life were present in the room except for the two X5s and the various fungi growing over the walls. They listened to what sounded like a door slamming shut and the pair eagerly located the stairs leading to the main level.

Alec met up with the others and they all navigated silently down the steps. The hall it led to was dimly lit but it was clear there were people living on this level: it was immaculately clean, and the aroma of disinfectant stung their noses. Alec couldn't help but wonder if the others had felt the same flashback to the halls of Manticore as he just had but he shrugged it off quickly and concentrated on the task.

Two armed men patrolled down the hall past them and into one of the rooms where they heard them talking with another man. Their hearts fluttered with the anticipation of the mission as they spread out and moved in to investigate. Their intensive training paid off, and they were able to move about the building undetected.

X5494 moved effortless through the shadows, a hunter moving in on his prey. The adrenaline pumped hard through his veins and it made him want to slaughter every person in the building, but he swallowed it down and kept looking. He came to a halt quickly and looked around the corner into the east hall. There were three men standing outside a set of hospital doors and he could see the light shining through from within the room.

Something in his gut told him that he needed to get in that room. Alec burst forward, ignored the rules he had been drilled for so long, and approached the guards bravely with the others closely behind.

"Hey boys! I heard you were having tryouts for your football team and I wanted to sign up." He let the three grab him, "but if you'd rather fight...."

The X5s took the guards down quickly, but others came running towards them shortly after. Alec trusted them to hold them off and he kicked down the locked doors behind him.

**

Logan paced anxiously across his apartment and couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long. He ached to hear her voice again, see her smile. Even though he couldn't touch her he just wanted to hold her and tell her how brave she was and make the world safe for her to live in. Logan knew that would never happen. His Angel would always be surrounded by darkness and he knew in his heart that this wouldn't be the last time that he loses her.

There was nothing more he could do, it was in the hands of Alec now.

Logan sat at his table with a glass of wine, waiting for the most important phone call of his life.

**

The room was brightly lit when Alec entered, the glow of the industrial white walls and floor sent horrible memories through his spine as he cleared the room and peered through the next set of hospital doors.

_There she was!_

The room looked like something out of a bad science fiction movie. There were machines everywhere spewing out data on charts and graphs. On the other side of the room there were various testing contraptions; some that had been identical to the ones he saw at Manticore. A nurse had been filling one of her IV bags as Alec watched.

Time seemed to have stopped. She was lying on a hospital bed, monitors and needles coming out of every visible surface. On one arm they were pumping fluids into her and on the other pumping blood out of her frail body. She had been reduced to nothing, somebody's science project. The IV fluids she had been receiving were sedatives and psycho-actives, probably to keep her constantly incapacitated. It broke his heart to see her like this, after she fought so hard for them, for him.

Alec went numb as he faced his own demons and entered the room. He felt no remorse when he felt the crack of the nurses neck between his hands and he felt less when he let her fall to the ground.

"Max? Maxie, what did they do to you?" he whimpered as he pulled off her EKG leads. He touched her face and tried to wake her up...it was cold and pale.

The handsome X5 removed the rest of the catheters and monitors in a panic. He had never been so scared in his life.

He lifted her head to his chest and shook her gently but she didn't wake up. She was barely breathing.. an empty shell lying on the table before him. Alec swept his other arm under her knees and lifted her fragile body off the table, his heart skipping beats as he rushed her through the room and out the window to his car.

**

It had been a long drive home that night. Max stopped breathing and he had stop and do CPR twice. She was fading away in his arms.

**

Logan had a bed made up for her when they arrived. Alec was grateful to have her safe and placed her down gently on the bed, covering her with a few blankets and a heating pad.

"She's lost a lot of blood and I think her arm is broken," Alec said as he looked her over, "her hearts very faint and she needs blood."

Logan handed him a blood transfusion set and stood over Max as Alec prepared his arm. It was just so hard to see her when she was so close to death and he couldn't touch her. God, how he wanted to. He stayed until he couldn't bear it any longer then silently went to his room and shut the door.

**

Alec stirred a few hours later and unhooked the transfusion set. He softly pulled a strand of hair from her bruised face and tucked it behind her ear. He couldn't help but place his hand over hers to comfort himself. Her pulse bounded weakly against his strong hands. Over and over he asked himself why he was still here, Logan had people to take care of her too, but he knew it would be wrong to leave her.

_She'd do the same thing for me._

"Looks like she's improved some," Logan said harshly, jealous that Alec could hold her like he wished he could.

"Yeah... looks like." Alec pulled his hand away quickly and stood, leaving the room to talk to him. He could sense the tension building between them. "It's going to be a rough recovery for her—she's been through a lot. I think we should take her back to Terminal City once she's stable so we can get the medics there to care for her.."

"I guess that would be best for her, she's too much of a target in a hospital now and..." he paused bitterly, "it's not like I can take care of her anyways without dying. "

Alec shrugged and went back into her room to watch over her. He wasn't much for the Logan Cale emotional roller coaster and he definitely didn't want to get involved. He was just being a good friend, the one he thought he should be for her since she did so much for him. She showed him how important it was to have people to care about and how to have a heart. It didn't matter if they were trained otherwise, this was the real world not Manticore. It was about time he accepted it.

A few hours later Max stirred and roused Alec from his thoughts. She wasn't moving much but it was a good sign and he smiled. He watch her lips tremble as she mumbled something into the blankets and he strained to make out what she was saying,

"Ben? I-Is that you.. am I … am I dead?"


	5. Detected

**(Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying this story! )**

Max felt her eyes opening and she struggled to see through the dark. It felt like she had been hit by a transport truck...twice. Her entire body ached with the fire of the drugs that burned through her veins. She tried to move but she didn't have the strength. Looking up she saw Ben standing over her and she panicked—she killed him a long time ago.

"Ben, am I dead?" she heard herself say, the room was spinning and she felt heart flutter. She felt the warmth of his hand on hers and she settled slightly. "Did you meet the blue lady?"

Alec put his hand on her shoulder as if to make her calm down, he could sense her fear. "It's okay Max. You're safe. You're alive and with me, Alec." he took his hand away and sat on the bed next to her watching her every move.

Max sighed in relief. The world felt strange to her but it was good to know she was alive and out of that hell hole. Alec's presence comforted her. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand in appreciation of his presence and closed her eyes again.

It hadn't been much of a conversation but Alec was relieved that Max was improving—there was still a lot of questions he had but for now he was focused on her recovery. He knew he should leave and get some things done but he couldn't tear himself from her side. She was alone and vulnerable she needed him. It was a sort of an unspoken camaraderie the two had; they understood one another more than they could comprehend and hated each other for it.

If there had been one good thing that he learned at Manticore it was never to leave a soldier when their in trouble and Alec knew that there was still a long road ahead on their path to redemption. He eased himself down into the chair beside her and turned out the lights, settling in for the night.

**

Ames White studied the picture in his hands quietly. The quality was poor but he could make out that face anywhere, "Yep that's our girl. She's with 494 so we'll bag both of them when we go in. Any other sightings?"

The men shook their heads and handed him another piece of paper. It was a confidential letter written by Dr. Inglewood to the government in a plea to retrieve the girl. White couldn't help but smile, "Get a digit on this guy and let me speak to him. I have a feeling he might want to make a deal."

Moments later a disgruntled middle aged man answered his phone, "Hello Doctor, I hope this is not too late for you. I am former detective Ames White and I specialized in the special operations unit.. I have a feeling you may be in need of my services to locate a terrestrial?" Ames' eyes glowed with anticipation.

"Ah yes. I am assuming that the Mayor has advised you of my little problem?" the man asked in a thick English accent, "Her human name is Max Guvera coded by Manticore as X5452. I am in the middle of gathering genetic data from her and would her returned immediately."

"Precisely what I would like to do for you. I can find her and bring her to you on one condition: I want forty thousand dollars and I want to be a part of your experiment team. No questions asked, I assure you I am very qualified in the area. Do we have a deal?"

"Assuming she has the capacity to survive the last series of tests I think we have a deal Mr. White. The faster you bring her to me, the more money I will offer you on top. I'll be sending you a few of our men and equipment to aid you and when you find her, you know who to call."

Ames hung up the phone and smiled in victory. It might take a bit of work but 452 would be his, and 494 would be the consolation prize. The sooner he would be deciphering those codes on her skin, the sooner he could end her pathetic transgenic life.

**

Logan Cale sat alone in his room. The movement in the other room had stopped and he figured Alec had gone to sleep. It was ridiculous this predicament he was in! As happy as he was that Max was back with them Logan knew something else would be coming. It always did and he hated that things always came between him and Max.

He loved her. She was everything a man could dream of and more: beautiful, intelligent, outspoken..she was a hero. It was a shame that they had tip toed around each other for so long before they had confronted their feelings and they paid for it with the daily challenge of the virus. Now they lived on false hope and dreams of a cure, which Logan figured was never going to happen since he's had his own people working on it since day one. It wasn't fair that he was keeping her, holding her back from the kind of love she deserved..he had nothing to offer her.

_But he wasn't ready to let her go.._

The second glass of pre-pulse wine tasted even better than the first and it lingered with his thoughts of Max. It wouldn't be quiet much longer before White and the others were back on her tail and he knew that since the deal was broken the heat would be back on Terminal City.

**


	6. Dope

**( This is my favorite chapter so far by a long shot. You can probably tell because it's all about Max hahaha. It was so fun to write I really hope you guys feel the same so please give me some more feedback! )**

Alec woke up to the mornings first rays of sun filtering in through the windows of the apartment. He felt well rested now that Max was back but his feelings quickly changed when he looked over to the bed because she wasn't there. In a panic he searched the room..she could have never gotten far in the condition she was in and he was relieved to find her. Max must had rolled off the bed in the night and now she was lying in a heap on the hardwood floor.

The X5 quickly scooped her into his arms and held her there, trying to get an idea of how she was doing. Little beads of sweat were forming over her brow and her body trembled in his hands. Frowning, Alec put his cheek against her forehead and felt her burning up.

"Logan!" he called while racing Max into the shower and turning on the cool water. She wasn't looking so good again and he had to bring down her temperature quickly. Max's body quivered when the water hit her.

Logan got out of bed quickly and rushed into the bathroom..his angel was in trouble again. "Max?" He knelt down to her level but she wasn't conscious, her skin was ghostly white. "How long has she been like this?"

"Not long I don't think. I woke up and she was on the floor so I brought her in here to cool her down.." Alec said, eyes not leaving her.

"Well we need to find a doctor that can help her. Alec, didn't you say earlier there were a few in Terminal City that worked as medics for Manticore? Maybe they can help."

Alec nodded and looked at Logan, "I'll go now then. They might be hard to track, so I'll call you when I'm on my way back. Think you can handle her while I'm gone?"

"I've got some gloves I can wear to check her pulse. I'm hoping she is stable while you're gone cause I'm not sure what I can do to help her if I'm dead. Hurry back."

Logan felt his heart pounding in his ears as he slid on the latex gloves and turned off the water in the shower. With a deep breath he sat down next to her and bravely touched her neck—pulse was fast and weak but at least it was still there. He slapped her cheeks lightly to rouse her.

"Max?"

Her honey brown eyes opened and stared blankly through his. He didn't know if she was coherent or not but her looked into her vacant eyes and cupped her face gently.

"We're gonna get through this. Just hold on..." he gingerly moved the hair out of her face with a gloved finger, "Please Max, just hold on."

**

It took a good hour to get back into Terminal City and Alec found himself growing anxious again. The crowds were getting bigger and the protesters even more violent, so he didn't mind shoving a few out of his way. Once inside he quickly realized how erratic the place had become without him or Max around; everyone was constantly yelling, angry, nothing was picked up or cleaned up.. People here were scared and alone.. they were up against the world in their fight for freedom and survival.

Alec had no time for visiting his friends or making jokes. Hell, he didn't feel like himself at the moment. He nodded a quick greeting to Mole and proceeded to their make shift hospital.

"Hey Croyt, man. I know this is kinda last minute but we need you to help Max..I can answer all your questions later but right now she's in trouble and needs your help. Can you come with me?"

Croyt, a humanoid transgenic that was an adept intellect (specializing in medicine—he was a field medic at Manticore) but poor fighter, looked about as confused as he ever had been. Last time he had checked Max was long gone and Alec had abandoned Terminal City, it was weird seeing him again. Not being one of many words, the gangly young man nodded and followed Alec to the tunnels and back to his car.. it was better to go than not because he saw the determination on the X5's face and preferred to avoid a beating.

"So," Croyt said once they got in the car, "What's going on with Max?"

"Fever, shaking.. I pulled her out of some pseudo Manticore deal in Sector 4 and she was all hooked up and being pumped full of drugs. I have no idea what's going on with her but I know it's not good. I appreciate you coming on short notice like this.."

The Russian took note of her symptoms but couldn't help hear the worry in Alec's voice..he had changed a lot since they had last seen each other. The worry lines on his face scared him a bit because of the way he used to be. "Where is she at?"

"Logan's for now. I'm bringing her back to TC once we get her stable.."

They pulled into the drive and hopped out about as fast as they got in and headed up to apartment Eight "C". Logan quickly answered and they moved into the bathroom where Alec had left her. The shower was running again and her skin seemed blue in tone.

"Her fever spiked again so I tried getting it down." Logan said shutting it off and moving out of the way for Croyt to examine her.

He knelt down beside her and opened his kit while the others looked on. First her checked her pulse and respiratory rate, then her temperature. Moving on he grabbed his flashlight and checked her papillary response and her hydration. "Pupils are dilated and she's pretty dehydrated...could explain her rapid pulse. Her temperature is forty five degrees, which is getting a little high even for an X5—their metabolism and overall rate of kinesics is way higher than a normal human which puts their average temp to about forty one or two degrees.. it was good you had her under the cool water."

"Will she get better though?" Logan asked while removing his plastic gloves. There was enough help to make him feel useless again.

"In due time, Mr. Cale. Right now we need to treat the symptoms and get her body calmed down before we can reach a diagnoses. Would you mind bringing her into one of the bedrooms so we can get started?"

Logan watched jealously as Alec scooped her tiny frame into his arms and placed her onto the bed. Max's body trembled in seizing motions.

"I need one of you to restrain her," Croyt added, pulling out his supplies, "I'm going to run an IV line so I can give her some fluids and get her hydrated. By the look of her veins it looks like I'm going to have luck on my side tonight they're absolutely brutalized."

Alec held out her arm as the doctor placed the tourniquet and fought to keep her still. It was kind of a tense and awkward situation he found himself in...pretty much straddling Max while her petrified sob story boyfriend looks on. He laughed to himself and made a mental note to make a good joke of this when Max was better.

After the IV had been placed and the bag of saline had been hooked up, Croyt gave her a mild sedative that seem to quiet her down and rest more easily as well as an antipyretic to bring down her fever. They turned off the lights and left the room to talk.

"Based on the history you have given me and her symptoms I am guessing that her fever is likely due to an opioid withdrawal. Opioids are great for short term sedation but prolonged use leads to addiction and dangerous withdrawal symptoms—even for someone as enhanced as Max. I'm assuming thats why they chose that route because an uncrushable addiction would have anyone crawling back."

The news seemed a bit disturbing but the quiet doctor smiled and pulled out a tiny vial.

"Good thing we have an abandoned hospital in TC, or we wouldn't come across this." he explained, passing it to them to look at. "This my friends, is Naloxone. It is an effective reversal agent of any of the opioids and produces a calming effect which will help ease her tremors. I've given her the first dose. She will need another in 8 hours. Expect her to be in and out of consciousness, hallucinate and have some memory loss, otherwise she should be well in about 24 hours."

Alec placed a hand on his friends back in appreciation and Logan handed him a wad of cash and he thanked them kindly.

"In regards to her overall condition though I would say you have a long road ahead. I've taped her arm up for you but it is broken and she has several contusions on her body. We won't know the full damage until she is mentally alert, God knows what those bastards did to her body, not to mention her mind."

**

This time Logan took Croyt back to Terminal City while Alec watched over her. He needed a break from all the bad news that kept coming his way and he wanted some fresh air. After dropping him off and paying a quick visit to the crew, he climbed up to the old Space Needle where she used to sit.

He thought about jumping off, but what good would that do? He thought about the times he had with Max and he dreamed about how she felt when he touched her and reminded himself of the all the wonderful dinners they had, even when the virus was in effect.

The inevitable questions always seemed to come up when he was alone and brooding..

_Was Max still in danger?_

_Did she love him back?_

_Would they ever find a cure?_

Logan didn't know it, but his questions were about to be answered.


	7. Something He Could Never Have

Alec waited patiently after he carefully administered the last dose of Naloxone into Max's IV line. The viscous medication swirled around in the line as it mixed with the saline solution she was on and he couldn't help but watch it flow all the way down the extension set and into her veins.

It had been hours since Logan and Croyt left the somber apartment. Hours that he'd been left alone to tend to his fallen soldier, hours left alone to figure out what the hell he'd been feeling ever since he pulled her sorry broken ass out of the laboratory. Alex ran a tired hand through his thick brown hair after her rechecked Guvera's vitals for what seemed like the hundred thousandth time in those hours they'd been alone, hands gently gliding over her warm skin to assess the extent to which she was healing. Even in her weakened state, the healing power bred into their genes never ceased to amaze him; Max's body had stabilized itself once it had been satisfied of it's dependencies and was now on it's way to recovery.

Without a thought, Alec lowered his muscular frame to the empty place in the bed beside her. What he'd thought would be foreign to him felt strangely comforting. Even in a coma Max had the ability to make him feel safe, just like she had foolishly jumped into the van and sacrificed herself for the safety of their friends in Terminal City. Finding the crook in her arm, the genetic anomaly rested his head—his excuse for such closeness being the soul purpose of being able to keep track of her while he rested, even if there was more to it, it was all he could allow after seeing the way Logie-bear had been handling the situation.

Denial was all he could give to Logan. It was a delicate scenario for all of them and causing a testosterone driven feud because Alex was getting the warm and fuzzies for someone he'd once been sent to murder wasn't even an option. Feelings were over rated—they learned that at Manticore. Emotions made you weak, yet Max had taught him how to use them to make himself stronger. When he really thought about it, everything her did, every single damn thing he'd done since he got out, was for her. It all came down to her.


End file.
